Little Moments
by Courtni Desiree
Summary: ANOTHER SongFic. Fang's POV. Fax. One Shot. It's decent.


**Well isn't this such a surprise? **

**Another SongFic? **

**Well, heres why I'm putting so many up. **

**Now that I've done one of MaxRide, I listen for other songs that fit into the story. **

**This one just felt like a Fang song. **

**It's called "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley. **

**Love the song(: **

**OHHAYLOOK: **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, NOR DO I OWN THIS SONG. **

**I remembered it! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
**

**

* * *

**

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

I stared at Max, her face grew hot with embarrassment all thanks to frustration. I laughed, even though I should've been telling all the others to _never ever_ repeat the words that just came out of Max's mouth. But I couldn't. I had been laughing too hard.

We were twelve, and almost two months ago our father figure disappeared. Jeb. So, Max took his place. She was strong, independent, smart, and any other adjectives you'd use to describe your best friend. She was simply awesome in that way. Iggy was also twelve, Nudge was nine, the Gasman was six, and Angel was four. Oh, and of course I, Fang, was twelve, along with Max.

We were playing a game of cards when Max had made a stupid move, and over reacting, just a bit, she stood up and threw her cards down, screaming words like a sailor. I'm not big on swearing, and neither is she, so I won't repeat them, I'll let you use your own imagination, here.

"What the (swearwordofyourchoice)?! I'm such a (swearwordofyourchoice) dumb(swearwordofyourchoice)! How did I make that god(swearwordofyourchoice) simple mistake?!"

And that was when she froze. But we all laughed. It was just so typically Max that there was no way we couldn't.

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Now we were at home, again. And five months ago, or somewhere around that time, Max had turned fourteen. Iggy made her a cake, and she decided she wanted to do something nice for her best friend. Too bad she's an epic failure when she cooks.

But she still tried, she really did, but when the first ring of the smoke detector set off, she knew she had to stop. But Max never stops until she must. And she didn't realize that she had to stop. So she tried once again. And almost succeeded, until the alarm set off again.

"Waitta be thirty minutes late on taking it out, Maximum," We teased her, using her full first name, the way she usually knew we were kidding about. But she had really wanted this to be a special present for me, and she failed. But I took her in my arms and gave her a bear hug, smirking.

I never smiled, but this was my best friend who was trying to make my "special day" just a bit better. She deserved something, and so I pulled her back, showing her that her making me smile was the best gift I could've asked for.

Okay, maybe I could've asked for a lot more, but I didn't think of it. All I got her for her birthday was a cheap bracelet that broke a few days ago. But she made the others stop and stare at me as I grinned wider than they'd ever seen me smile. So it was kinda like their present, too.

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

Max had been breaking lately, and though no one else in the flock knew, I knew that she tried not to show me, either. But we were too close of friends, and I was falling too deep in love with her to not notice.

She had been putting on a tough face for the flock, but whenever they had turned their heads away from her it was like she broke until someone looked at her. Apart from me. She knew she couldn't hide anything from me. Like now.

After she had almost bled to death on the beach in California, she finally showed the flock she was breakable. No, it wasn't good, but it proved that she wasn't perfect, and that's all I wanted her to realize. She wasn't perfect, everyone messes up. However, she was still perfect for me.

She had lost it, due to the voice, and it had lead her to disparity, trying to cut out the chip in her arm on her own. If I hadn't shown up she would be dead. The voice took her down the wrong path, and now all I could do was hold her. Could comfort her. And so I did, until her eyes ran dry of tears, and her sobs became gasps.

And by then, I had fallen as deep as I possibly could. Fallen in love, I mean.

Of course.

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up_

And now. We were home. At her mom's, and we were sprawled across the couch. We had been watching TV until she began to drift off, then finally fell asleep. And now I was watching her.

She seemed so relaxed and calm in her sleep that it took everything I had to keep myself from kissing her. Of course, I could have, but that might've woken her.

She loved me, just as much as I loved her.

Her hand was in mine, and her head was against the arm rest, then the hand that wasn't holding mine was clinging to my black shirt. I was stroking her hair with my hand, when I realized I couldn't move my arm, due to her position. If I had moved it, it would wake her up.

All I wanted now was to see her relaxed and calm and smiling. That meant half the world to me. I wouldn't risk my chances in ruining half my world, thank you.

_Yeah I live for little moments  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it_

Max and me. Max and I. I and Max. Me and Max. Fang and Max. Max and Fang. Fax. Mang.

Those are my thoughts all the time, guys.

She means my world, and she has ever since I saw her. She was my best friend at one point, then like my sister at another point, and now she's my girlfriend. She somehow, by some miracle, loves me as much as I love her.

My life is made up of moments, little moments, all thanks to her. Every time she looks at me, smiles at me, holds me, kisses me. She steals a part of my heart.

No, she steals my whole heart.

But, hey. You've gotta give up certain things in order to be happy. She can have my heart. She can steal it as many times as she wants. I've already given it to her forever.

Once for every time she made me realize little moments with her were what kept me going.

_Yeah I live for little moments like that._

_

* * *

_

**Not the best. **

**I'm not the greatest writer, but this was cute, I think. **

**It really related to Fang, don'tcha think? **

**I do. **

**He always seems to enjoy the littlest, simplest things Max does. **

**Especially the third verse, about the perfect-ness. I think that really fits with them, but I couldn't think of _anywhere_ to put it in. **

**So I chose that spot. **

**Reviews are awesome(:  
**


End file.
